All the Good Ones Are Gay
by Jellyfish1
Summary: This is my first fic, so please keep that in mind. It's C&M-ish. I dunno. Just read :)
1. The Party

Hi. I don't think you're going to like this fic...it's my first attempt at writing, so it may not be at all good. The plotline is slightly different than alot of the usual C&M fics. Actually, I'm not sure that this will be a C&M fic, as I may or may not put them together. I'm not really a fan of any couple, I just like the show in general. But anywayz, the characters arn't mine, as you know. It's kind of a what-if fic, so I'll fill in a few details...  
  
Ross and Chandler lost contact after college, and he's not part of the gang. Ross lives in his old apartment, Rachel and Monica are living together in Apartment 20, Joey lives across the hall on his own and Phoebe lives at her grandmother's with her boyfriend, who is like one of the gang, but doesn't hang out with them as much. Joey is single, but gets alot of dates. Basically he's just Joey. Ross and Rachel have just broken up and are bitter at each other. Monica was dating someone...let's say...Richard, and he left her about a year ago for a guy. Yeah, nobody likes Richard, so you won't mind if I make him gay. So, here we go, and bare with me, like I said, it's my first fic...  
  
-  
  
"I still can't believe you invited them," Ross groaned to Monica as she stirred a bowl of cake mix.  
  
"Oh, for God's sake, quit your whining," she warned, tired of her brother's complaints, "Carol and Susan are coming to the party, and that's that."  
  
Ross sighed and left the kitchen, flopping down onto the couch beside Rachel, who promptly picked up the magazine she was reading and moved onto a chair. Ross and Rachel were still snapping at each other, if they talked at all. Ignoring it, he turned around and leaned on the back of the couch, "Well, I thought it was just going to be a small party?"  
  
"It is. Just you, me, Rachel, Phoebe and David, who by the way won't get here till half past, um, Joey, Carol and Susan with Ben, and a few of your geek friends, right?" answered Monica.  
  
"Hey, they're not geeks," Ross said in defense, "Dr. Blackman just so happens to have written four books which have been successful amongst young people all around the world! And for your information, Toby who works in the gift shop used to be in a famous band!"  
  
Looking up, Rachel raised an eyebrow skeptically, "What, like an ochestra or something?"  
  
"Well, kinda, it was actually a group of saxaphone players..." admitted Ross, giving Rachel a quick glare. "Anyway, yeah, a few people from work are coming. Plus Gunther. Oh, and do you remember Chandler Bing?"  
  
Monica paused for a moment, thinking. "Nope."  
  
"He was my roomate in college. I ran into him the other day, so I suggested he come."  
  
"Oh, cool, is he cute?" Rachel grinned, eager to express she was a free woman as much as possible.  
  
Knowing she'd said that to spite him, Ross returned Rachel's grin. Politely, he agreed, "Yeah. Hey, you should totally ask him out!"  
  
"I'll do that." Rachel's eyes returned to the magazine.  
  
"He's gay!" mouthed Ross to Monica who rolled her eyes, already sick of the fight between Ross and Rachel that was quickly turning into World War III. Ross settled down, happy with himself.  
  
-  
  
The party got off to an okay start. Joey and Monica managed to keep Ross and Rachel on either sides of the room, and Ben proved to be quite entertaining. Phoebe arrived with her boyfriend, who settled in well with Ross's co-workers, most of whom were scientists.  
  
"So, how you holding up, Mr. Birthday Muuun?" she asked Ross half-way through the party.  
  
"...What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, you've been staring at Rachel while she's been pretending to ignore you, and I was just wondering if you were gonna, you know, jump off the balcony or something."  
  
Ross shook his head, "I have no idea what you're talking about, I wasn't staring at her."  
  
"Puh-huh, yeah you were!"  
  
"I was not," Ross denied with a frown.  
  
"Oh yeah? OK, then how come you were just staring into space just before?"  
  
"I...I'm stoned..."  
  
"Hey! Me too!" Phoebe smiled in a what-a-coincidence way. There was a knock on the door. "Ooh, I'll get it." Phoebe opened the door. A stranger about her age stood in the hallway, his hands in his pockets. "Hi?"  
  
"Um, hi, is this Ross Geller's birthday party?" he asked. There seemed to be an insecure air about him that Phoebe found cute.  
  
"Um, no, this is the anual meeting of the Society of Prevention of Cruelty to Irish Ducks," she answered, "Sorry."  
  
The stranger looked genuinely puzzled. "Huh...okay, sorry..."  
  
Phoebe giggled. "Naw, it's Ross's party, come in." She opened the door and gestured for him to come in.  
  
"Chandler! Hey!" Ross greeted, shaking Chandler's hand, "Glad you could come!"  
  
"Yeah, h-hi..." Chandler returned the handshake. "Happy birthday."  
  
"Thanks. Oh, this is my friend Phoebe," said Ross as Chandler and Phoebe exchanged handshakes.   
  
Phoebe smiled. "Nice to meet you, Chandler."  
  
"Likewise."  
  
"And over there skulling the egg nog is Joey," Ross continued, pointing, "And that's my sister Monica. Mon, come here!"  
  
Monica looked up from her conversation with Gunther and made her way to Ross, Phoebe, and this man she didn't recognise. "Hi..."  
  
"Monica, this is my friend Chandler, we were roomates in college. He came to a couple of Thanksgivings at our house, remember?"  
  
"Not, really," Monica replied honestly, "But nice to meet you anyway."  
  
She and Chandler shook hands.   
  
'He's definitly cute,' Monica thought, observing Chandler's features, 'Ross said he's gay...what a shame.'  
  
"Who do we have here?"   
  
Rachel's flirty voice interuppted Monica's thoughts.  
  
Ross smiled, "Rachel this is my friend Chandler. Chandler, Rachel."  
  
Rachel flashed a grin and took Chandler's hand, shaking it extra long. "Hi, Chandler, it's really nice to meet you. I hear you and Ross were college roomates?"  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well, it's great to have you here," Rachel went on, placing a hand on Chandler's shoulder, not noticing his uncomfortable look. "Wow, you work out don't you?"  
  
Ross stifled a laugh and walked away. And so it was that Rachel flirted with Chandler all night, giggling and touching him. He tried to be polite, but couldn't hide how uncomfortable he was, though Rachel was still oblivious to it, and the fact that he was gay.  
  
"Who's Rachel coming on to?" Joey asked, approaching Monica.  
  
"Ross's old college roomate," she replied.  
  
"Aww! She can't go out with anyone yet! I mean, I know she's flirting with guys to piss Ross off, but she can't date this soon, that's just mean!"  
  
"Don't be too worried, Joe, he's gay."  
  
"That's okay, then," Joey sighed in relief, "If he's gay, he won't mind Rachel hitting on other guys."  
  
Monica gave a half-laugh at Joey's mistake, "No, not Ross. I meant Chandler, the guy she's hitting on."  
  
"Ohh! Well someone should tell her."  
  
"I think someone just did," Monica gestured over to Rachel who was standing up, a suprised look on her face. She made her way over to Joey and Monica, and Ross who was just appearing behind them.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" she snapped, shooting an angry look at him.  
  
"Tell you what?" Ross replied innocently. Off Rachel's glare, he nodded as if remembering something, "Ohh, that's right! He's gay! Silly me!"  
  
He slapped his head and walked away, pleased.  
  
"Oh my God, that was so embaressing!" Rachel said to Monica. "To think I spent the whole party hitting on a gay guy!"  
  
"It's not your fault," Monica said supportivly, "You didn't know."  
  
"Well I should have!"  
  
"Don't worry, it can be hard to tell sometimes."  
  
"No, I mean Ross should've TOLD me!"  
  
Monica rolled her eyes.   
  
"I'm gonna go apologise," declared Rachel, "Come with me."  
  
Before Monica could object Rachel pulled her over to Chandler, who was sitting on the bench by the window with Susan and talking to Ben. When he saw Rachel he looked away, a little embaressed. "Hi..." he muttered.  
  
"Hey..." Rachel glanced at Monica, then back at Chandler, "Listen I just wanted to say sorry about the way I acted before, If I had known you were..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Chandler looked back at Ben.  
  
"Well, still, I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
There was an akward silence for a few moments.  
  
Ben yawned. "I'm tried, Mommy."  
  
Susan smiled and stood up. "OK. Lets go, then." She motioned to Carol that Ben was tired. Carol came over and took Ben's hand.  
  
"You ready to go, Mr?" she said to her son.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OK." Carol picked up the few toys Ben had brought with him and started to go.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Chandler." said Susan.  
  
"Nice meeting you, too. See ya, Ben."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Carol, Susan and Ben said brief goodbyes and left, with Chandler sitting by himself now, Rachel and Monica still standing near him, akwardly.  
  
"So..." Rachel began. "I'm gonna go talk to Joey now..." She turned and walked away quickly. Monica watched her go, and then looked at Chandler. She chuckled slightly and sat down beside him.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Rachel," she said, "She's pretty embaressed about what happened before."  
  
"Yeah, but like I said, it's fine."  
  
"She just broke up with Ross, and she wants to spite him, so that's probably why she hit on you."  
  
"Really? You think that's the only reason?" Chandler joked.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that--"  
  
Chandler nodded, laughing. "I know. I was kidding."  
  
"Oh. Phew," Monica said, relieved not to have offended him. "So, you were Ross's college roomate, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. It's great seeing him again."  
  
"You live in New York?"  
  
"As of next week I do, yes. I just got a transfer."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"I work for a huge company where I'm just one little person and I don't matter," Chandler answered with a sigh.  
  
Monica laughed. "Bummer."  
  
"Yeah. So how about you, what do you do?"  
  
"I'm a chef."  
  
"Oh yeah? Cool."  
  
"Not cool when you know your co-workers don't like you."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Half-shrugging, Monica answered, "When I got the job as head chef, they fired the old one, and apparently everyone liked him, so they chose to pick on me."  
  
"Bummer. Oh well, they're probably jealous. You're a great chef."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Well, Ross told me," admitted Chandler, "But that and I'm guessing you made all the food at this party? Am I right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well there ya go, it's good food. Plus, you know, the mac 'n cheese."  
  
"Huh?" Monica frowned.  
  
"In college, I came to your parents' house for Thanksgiving. You made me the best mac 'n cheese, remember?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, you did."  
  
"You remember something like that?"  
  
"Oh, I remember everything. Plus, that Thanksgiving was one of the very rare good Thanksgivings I've had."  
  
Monica smiled. "So where abouts are you moving?"  
  
"Not sure yet, I'm apartment-hunting. My company didn't provide one."  
  
"Well there's tonnes of great apartments, you'll find one in no time."  
  
Phoebe came over to the window and over-heard this. "Chandler, are you looking for a place?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"OOH! Ooh! Ooh, yay!" Phoebe suddenly became very excited.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Come on, Monica, you know this!"  
  
Monica glanced at Chandler, not knowing what Phoebe meant. "No...what?"  
  
"Uh, HELLO!" Phoebe said, as if it were obvious. "Ugly Naked Guy!"  
  
"Where?" Monica turned around.  
  
"No! Mon, don't you get it? Ugly Naked Guy is moving! Chandler might be able to get his apartment!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"Who's Ugly Naked Guy?" Chandler inquired.  
  
"He lives in the next building, we can see into his apartment." said Monica.  
  
"He's ugly and naked," Phoebe added.  
  
"Maybe we can see him now..." Monica wondered, looking out the window. "Yep, there he is."  
  
Chandler looked out the window too. "Is it my imagination or is he dancing to Oops, I Did It Again?"  
  
Phoebe and Monica laughed, Chandler was right.  
  
"So, what do you think? Are you gonna apply for the apartment?"  
  
"Actually, it is pretty close to my new work."  
  
"Go for it!"  
  
"OK, I will. It would be kinda cool to live across from you."  
  
Monica nodded. "Yeah. Joey lives across the hall from us, we could hang out."  
  
"I'd like that," Chandler smiled.  
  
"Rachel wouldn't be too pleased, she's still avoiding you like the plauge." laughed Phoebe.  
  
Chandler shook his head, smiling, "She's got nothing to worry about, it could happen to anyone."  
  
Phoebe, Monica and Chandler continued to talk. The more they talked, the more Phoebe and Monica found they liked Chandler. He was funny, friendly and smart. He'd seemed nervous and insecure when he first arrived, but was fine now. He got on well with Joey, and he and Ross enjoyed catching up. Rachel liked him, even if she couldn't fully look him in the eye just yet. Monica hoped he did get Ugly Naked Guy's apartment. He would be a blast to hang out with. He was even cute...  
  
'Stop it!' she scolded herself. 'He's gay. Don't go getting a crush on a gay guy. Not after what happened with Richard.' She shuddered at the memory. She still blamed herself for not noticing Richard was gay, even though all her friends told her that no one noticed, that Richard didn't even know. Ross could identify with Monica after what had happened with Carol, and offered his support. Still, it didn't make Monica feel any less stupid.  
  
When everyone except the gang had left, Ross asked them what they thought of Chandler.  
  
"Oh, he was great!" Phoebe said happily. David nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah! He's a Knicks fan!" Joey added.  
  
"Well, he was nice, but I'd be more enthused if I hadn't spent half the night flirting with him when he's gay!" With the last part, Rachel shot Ross an angry glare, to which he answered with a giggle.  
  
"I thought he was really nice," Phoebe concluded. "Mon, did you like him?"  
  
"Definitly. Isn't he cool? He's so funny and smart! He's a total sweetie, too. You should've heard what he said about..." Monica stopped grinning when she noticed all her friends staring at her. "What?"  
  
Rachel laughed. "Mon's got a crush on the gay guy."  
  
"You can talk," Ross shot back, "You hit on him!"  
  
Rachel folded her arms and looked at Ross. "Yeah, you can talk too, married a lesbian, married a lesbian!"  
  
This shut Ross up, and Monica spoke. "I don't have a crush on him. Why would you think that?"  
  
"Well, Mon, you didn't stop smiling while you were talking to him, and you laughed at his jokes even when they wern't that funny," mused Phoebe.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, you also played with your hair and acted like a school girl."  
  
"I did not!" The others recognised Monica's tone as the one she used when it was time to shut up, and so they backed down. Mon was pleased with this, but she still couldn't help but wonder if they were right. She hadn't noticed herself acting the way they said she had, but maybe it was a sub-concious thing. Eventually she convinced herself that the others were joking, and she was just being silly. He was gay. And he was probably seeing some guy. Not that she was interested in him as more than a friend, anyway...  
  
As she packed away the left overs from the party, Monica smiled to herself as she admitted that Chandler WAS cute, even if he was gay.  
  
  
-  
So that's part 1. PLEASE take the time to review, even if it's bad, because it's my first fic, and I wanna know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. To be continued soon... 


	2. No Hard Feelings

Part 2. A couple of days after Ross's party.  
  
-  
  
  
"Guys, look!" exclaimed Joey, ushering his friends over to the window. "Ugly Naked Guy is wearing clothes!"  
  
Phoebe peered through the window. "Oh yeah. He's showing Chandler the place."  
  
Ross, Rachel and Monica joined Phoebe and Joey at the window. "Wow," Rachel mused, "He looks so different wearing clothes."  
  
The group could see Ugly Not-So-Naked Guy go into another room, and Chandler turned to them and waved, crossing his fingers. They waved back, and he smiled.  
  
"I hope Chandler gets the apartment," said Ross. "It'd be so cool to hang out with him."  
  
"Yeah, he IS really nice," Phoebe agreed, casting her eyes momentarily towards Monica, who didn't notice. The group returned to their seats.  
  
"So, if he did does get the apartment, he could be hanging out with us alot," Rachel realised aloud. The others contemplated this and nodded in an approval kind of way.  
  
"He's gay," Joey stated, as if making an important declaration.  
  
"Your point being...?" Ross prompted.  
  
"I hope he isn't a drag queen or something."  
  
The others rolled their eyes and looked at Joey in disgust.  
  
"He's just a regular guy!" Monica told him.   
  
"Yeah," said Rachel, "So what if he's gay?"  
  
Joey shrugged. "I dunno. He seems okay....What if he comes onto me?"  
  
The others didn't even bother answering Joey's question, he was just acting immature. They all knew Chandler was a perfectly nice guy, gay or straight.  
  
"I guess it would be kinda weird if he bought a boyfriend home to meet us..." said Phoebe.  
  
"No it wouldn't," Ross said. "Grow up, the world is full of gay people."  
  
"How long has he been gay, do you know?" Monica asked Ross.  
  
"Umm, I remember for awhile in college he seemed to be...I dunno, confused. His dad's gay, and he was always worried he would turn out like him. Actually, to tell you the truth, there was this gay guy who I think had a thing for Chandler, and they spent quite alot of time together, so I thought maybe..." Ross trailed off, leaving the rest for the others to figure out.  
  
"Ohh..." they chorused.  
  
They left it at that. Rachel mentioned some movie and the others welcomed the change of subject. They talked about whatever for awhile, when there was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it," Monica volunteered, standing up. She opened the door to see Chandler, a smile on his face. She returned his smile.  
  
"Hey," he greeted.  
  
"Hi, come in."  
  
Chandler did so.  
  
"How did it go?" Monica asked him, shutting the door.  
  
"Oh, I think it went pretty well," said Chandler, proudly. "He said I could move in on Tuesday, so I took that as a fairly good sign."  
  
A wave of "Oh that's great"s filled the room as Chandler sat down.  
  
"This is awesome, man, we can be friends again," Ross smiled.  
  
"Ooh, okay, I have to make a speech!" Phoebe cleared her throat, "OK, I hereby declare that Chandler...um...?"  
  
"Bing," Chandler provided.  
  
"Chandler Bing is officially a member of our group."  
  
"Aw, thanks, Phoebe," Chandler grinned.  
  
"And don't worry, we're all cool with the gay thing," Joey told Chandler re-assuringly.  
  
Ross, Phoebe, Monica and Rachel gave Joey a look that said, 'Uh-oh, you've done it now.'   
  
Chandler just laughed. "Thanks, Joey, that sure didn't create an akward atmosphere," he said in a friendly sarcastic way.  
  
"You're gonna have to ignore Joey. He's been like this ever since they removed the mass of dead nerve tissue from his head," Ross joked.  
  
Joey just looked confused. "Was that an insult?"  
  
"Shh, you just rest, you know you're not supposed to think too much," Phoebe said gently.  
  
Joey pouted a little, but laughed along with the rest of them.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go now, I wanna get an early start on packing, but I'll catch up with you guys tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Chandler stood up. "See ya."  
  
As soon as he left, Joey said, "Is anyone else really gonna miss Ugly Naked Guy?"  
  
-  
  
Monica wiped her brow. It had been a bad morning at the resturaunt. They'd run out of lettuce, a waitress spilled a plate of curry, and that was all on top of Monica's co-workers putting her down every chance they had. So when a waitress entered the kitchen and told her some guy wanted to see her, Monica was both suprised and relieved to be getting away from it for a few minutes.  
  
"Send him in," she instructed.  
  
The waitress rolled her eyes and did as she was told. Monica didn't care, she was used to rude people. She started to look busy.  
  
"Hey there."  
  
Monica looked up and was suprised to see Chandler standing in the doorway, smiling.  
  
"Chandler, hi. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I hope you don't mind. Ross told me you worked here, and since I have absolutley nothing to do today, I figured I'd come and see if you wanted to do something in your lunchbreak...Only if you want to," he added, suddenly worried Monica didn't like him that much.  
  
Monica found she liked this idea very much. "No, I'd love to. Can you wait ten minutes, I'm just gonna finish up some stuff in here."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Monica quickly finished off a few things and hung up her chef's coat. She grabbed her bag and headed out to find Chandler waiting for her.   
  
"Hey," he said warmly.  
  
"Hi. Thanks for coming, you actually rescued me, I've had the worst morning!"  
  
Chandler extended his arm. "Tell me all about it."  
  
As they walked down the street, Monica couldn't help but think what a gentleman Chandler was. He was polite, he actually listened to what she was saying and he was able to make her feel better without even trying. Monica laughed to herself when she remembered Phoebe saying almost the exact same thing when she was in love with Duncan, the gay ice dancer.  
  
'But I'm not in love with him,' Monica reminded herself. Still, what Phoebe had said back then was true, all the good ones were gay.  
  
They didn't know where they were going to go for lunch, but ended up in quite an unoriginal place--Central Perk. They got some cake and coffee to go and took them over to the park. It was fun just sitting and talking, finding out more about each other.  
  
Monica was laughing after Chandler had told her a funny story, in a non-flirty way, she'd made sure, when he looked down for a moment, then back up at her and asked, "So, how about you? Is there some guy out there who's gonna get jealous if he sees his girlfriend sitting in Central Park talking to another guy?"  
  
"Nope," Monica said with a sigh. Chandler's look told her to go on, so she said, "Well, there was till about a year ago. He left me...for a guy."  
  
Chandler's eyebrows raised in suprise. "Ouch."  
  
Monica shrugged. "That's what I thought."  
  
"I guess I can identify with that," he said sympathetically. "What happened?"  
  
"Well, we had a good relationship. Everything was fine, we had a healthy sex life and everything, and then one day he told me he'd been seeing alot of some guy, and as it turned out, he'd fallen in love with this guy, and was leaving me to be with him."  
  
"Oh...that's...that's gotta suck."  
  
Monica sipped her coffee and licked her lips. "Yeah."  
  
"My last relationship actually started something like yours ended...the guy had a girlfriend, and didn't realise he was gay...until something seemed to be happening between him and me..."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Yeah, he left his girlfriend right away and we started dating," Chandler paused. "So I guess it's almost the exact same situation, from different perspectives."  
  
"Are you still with him?"  
  
"No. Actually, breaking up with him sealed my desicion to accept the transfer. He was cheating on me."  
  
"Oh my God, that's awful!"  
  
Chandler nodded. "Cheating IS awful. It makes you eat ice cream and repeatedly say that men suck."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
The look of total agreement on Monica's face caused Chandler to laugh. "So, what's the deal with Ross and Rachel, then?"  
  
Monica exhaled, this was a long-ish story. "Hmm. Well, it started it ninth grade..."  
  
"Yeah, I can remember Ross telling me all about her in college, but I guess after college I lost track of the daily episodes of the Ross and Rachel Soap."  
  
"They got together awhile after Rachel moved in with me. They fought quite alot. They're currently broken up for the third time, which is sad since they were almost at the point of getting engaged."  
  
"That serious, huh?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm not worried, though. They'll get back together."  
  
Chandler nodded his head understandingly. "Ya think?"  
  
"Yeah. They can never stay apart too long."  
  
"If they were that close, I hope for their sake they can make it work."  
  
Monica agreed. "That's about how serious I was with Richard, you know, until his new-found sexualtiy hit."  
  
Chandler paused for a moment. "What's his last name?"  
  
"Burke. Why?"  
  
Suddenly Chandler looked away, lightly ripping grass from the ground.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tall guy? 50-ish? Moustache?"  
  
Monica was intruiged. "Yeah, that's him. Why?"  
  
"I guess he never told you the name of the guy he left you for, huh?"  
  
"No...why?"  
  
Chandler just looked at her. It suddenly seemed to click.  
  
"No!" she gasped. "Oh my God!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"What-no! I don't believe this!" she cried. "This is unbelievable, it's-it's...ew!"  
  
"Ew?"  
  
"No! No, of course not, no it's not ew. It's just...I never would've pictured you with him!"  
  
"Yeah, he wasn't really my type to begin with."  
  
Monica was silent, in awe of what she'd just learned.  
  
"Are you pissed at me for breaking up your relationship?"  
  
Monica frowned. "I-no. No, I just...woah! I still can't believe it. And...no. I'm not pissed at you, the relationship wasn't exactly destined to be, anyway...oh my God, this is hard to register."  
  
"I still feel guilty. I mean, I always did, knowing I broke up a relationship, but if it's any consolation to either of us, he never told me he was involved with anyone until after he broke up with her. You. After he broke up with you."  
  
Monica sighed, staring into space. She looked back at Chandler and smiled, relieving the worried expression on his face. "This is weird...how long were you two together for?"  
  
"We broke up almost four months ago...well, I dumped him after I found out he cheated," Chandler answered, muttering, "Asshole."  
  
"Were you serious about him?"  
  
Chandler thought about this for a moment. "Not really. I always thought he was cool. He was fun, but...definitly not someone I'd picture myself with long-term."  
  
"That's kinda how I felt, even if I didn't realise it at the time."  
  
"I guess we both got screwed over by him."  
  
"Yeah..." Monica trailed off again, looking down.  
  
"Hey," Chandler touched her face, making her look up, "No hard feelings, right?"  
  
"No hard feelings," she smiled.  
  
"I really wanna be your friend. I don't want the past to ruin that."  
  
"It won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
Chandler held out his hand, and they shook, as if sealing the deal. "OK, you should probably go back now. I don't wanna be responsible for getting you in trouble."  
  
"I'm the boss," she grinned, and they stood up to go.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
